Live and Let Die
by keeper-of-the-kahunas
Summary: After Jean 'dies'........... Stryker's backup plan. Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

I've been alone a long time... ever since HE had gone and never come back.

How long had it been? I couldn't remember. The last time that I had heard his

voice was when he had put me in this room, he told my caretaker, "This should

keep her safe... X49 must be kept safe, she'll be our backup plan if

Operation Cerebro fails."

I had never known what he meant... not then... not now... and perhaps never.

All I did was stay in my little room in my little white jacket, the kind that

doesn't let me use my arms. I hadn't left this room in nearly a month or two,

and the docors had stopped coming to give me that... that thing after a few

hours, that had been a week or so ago. I hadn't eaten in that time either...

and I was getting hungry... and angry.

I had always had what HE called a bad temper... he said that was good... HE

said that I was acting like my father... or thats what I think that he was.

HE never really told me much... all he ever said was that I didn't have a

mother... just a father. I never understod that either.

I was so hungry... all I wanted was to get out of here... No I was going to

get out. I was tired of waiting here. My claws shot from my fingertips and

shreaded the jacket. Then I darted for the door...

A little while later I was shivering out in the snow... I wasn't wearing

anything... and it was cold. Without thinking... without caring... I ran off

into a nearby forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Logan

Logan was wandering around the school at night, he did this a lot, and so did

Scott. They rarely ever slept anymore... not after what happened.

Logan tried not to think about it, most of them did, except the professor.

He tried to convince him that he should give himself some grieving time. That

that would make him feel better... yeah right... he never listened to the

lectures anyway.

Walking into the kitchen, he looked around... no one was in the room. No one

was really ever around after dark anymore... not after what happened with the

whole Stryker incident. New security measures had also been added... just in

case.

The place had been changed forever...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: X49

I was walking through the snow... it was so cold... and my eyes were starting

to feel heavy. I sat down in the snow by a lake. And I sit there staring at

the water before I realize what I am seeing.

There seemed to be a bright light gliding below the surface of the water.

What it was... I never found out because I passed out a second later.

When I woke up I found myself laying, curled up laying in the sun in a

clearing in the forest. It was consiterably warmer than where I had been.

I was a little frightened... how had I gotten here?

Getting up, I ran off into the forest... I ran and ran until the dirt ground

changed to something hard and black... and there was a metal piece separating

the two. Unsheathing my claws, I tore through the metal with ease and walked

onto the black rock. A second later a brightly coloured box with lights in

the front came toward me... fast. A loud sound came and then the box collided

with me. OW! Was all that I thought, and then I was catapulted to the

opposite side of the road.

A few moments after my landing I stood up and ran away from the road... but I

heard the sounds of other people, and that frightened me. I ran as far as I

could.

I finally stopped when I ran into a solid wall. Looking at it, with my nose

gushing blood, I noted that there was a door slightly off to me right.

Walking to it I grabbed the handle and turned it. The door wouldn't open.

Narrowing my eyes at it I pulled the handle out of the door and pushed the

door open. There was nobody in the house that I had just entered. I walked

up the stairs that were right across from where the front door was.

I exited the house about fifteen minutes later wearing clothing that wasn't

mine...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Logan

"I must have hit the poor thing at 60mph, but when we got out of the car to

see where she had gone... she wasn't there. There was some blood by the side

of the road but that was it..." said the woman on the TV telling reporters

what had happened the night before.

Everybody was sitting around the TV, Storm, Scott, the Professor, Hank,

Kert, and Logan, listening for the sound of mutant news. Then a police

officer's face came into view on the screen, "The body of the young woman has

yet to be found... all that has been found is the blood on the side of the

road and the, and the gaurd rail on the side of the road has been destroyed,

though the car did not hit it."

The Professor sat up a little straighter in his chair... everyone knew what

this meant.

Then the anchor returned, and they announced that a house had been broken

into, and a police officer described claw marks in the brick face of the

house.

Before the report, the Professor was rolling away from the TV and toward the

nearest elevator, another mutant causing trouble... tipical. If it isn't

Magnito and his cronies, its some person trying to make a point through

petty theft. And it would only be a matter of time before the police put two

and two together and find that it was a mutant that was hit by the car and

that had broken into that house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Professor X

The news of a mutant causing trouble is hardly new, however, we cannot just

let the trouble continue, convinced president or not, the congress will take

more convincing, and we cannot let things like this continue, or we will all

end up in trouble.

I went to Cerebro, this will be the only way to find her, its the same way we

found Kert.

As we had just reconstructed my great machine, I went in without hesitation.

It had taken us months... but we finally got it back to what it had been

before. I put on the helmet and consentrated. I reached out to all of the

mutants, and soon found what I was looking for. She was crouched in the same

place where Kert had been found. Funny how she had covered that much space in

such a short amount of time.

I took a look in her mind, and what I saw disturbed me. She was one of

Stryker's experiments, that much was obvious... but... she wasn't one of

those that he had picked up off the street... she seemed to have him in her

earliest memories.

I thought a moment... and then took off the helmet. I then exited Cerebro and

told Storm and Logan where the girl was and told them to go and get her, but

careful, this one relied on her instinct, and that only. That was why I sent

Logan, as he tended to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Logan

After we were giving our instructions on what we were going to do, Storm and

I went down to the Lower Levels and got suited up and got in the jet. I had

been taught how to fly it, but I wasn't that great.

Soon we were in the air flying toward the place where they had found

Nightcrawler. I wasn't there when Storm and Jean... found him.

We arrived there and landed the jet somewhere where it wouldn't found by

anybody but us. Then, Storm lead me to a rundown church. Walking in I smelt

whoever we were looking for, but couldn't hear or see her. "Hello?" Storm

called. All I could think was Yeah, that'll do us a lot of good.

Then something lept out at me from the shadows and plunged its claws into my

back. I struggled with it for a moment or two before successfully throwing it

off. There it was, laying on the floor panting, barely able to hold its head

up, the mutant that we were looking for. She was a thin wirey thing, looked

like she hadn't eaten in a while. She couldn't be any older than fifteen,

maybe sixteen at the tops.

Bending down, I picked her up and Storm and I went back to the jet. After a

while we were landing in the lower levels. I carried the girl to the medical

area to find Dr. Macoy, Scott, Nightcrawler, and the professor there. Laying

the kid on the table I said, "She's weak, probably starved."

Dr. Macoy, Jean's replacement, started to work over the kid. Then, Storm and

I told the Professor what had happened when we went to find the girl. The

professor looked at the girl, there was a look of pity on his face.

After an hour or two everybody except Hank was in the professor's office,

talking about the kid, then the good doctor came in. There was an odd look on

his blue, fuzzy face.

"Hank?" asked the professor, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure..." said the doctor, then, looking at the rest of us for a

moment, his eyes lingering on me, "Could I speak to the professor, for a

moment, alone?"

We all looked at them for a moment, and then left the office. When we were

out we all looked at each other, shrugged and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- X49

I opened my eyes, then blinked them to stop them from watering, it was so

bright in here. Here? Where was 'here?' I sat up and looked around, where the

hell was I?

I slipped out from under the sheet that had been covering me and stood up...

then I heard something moving behind me... I unsheathed my claws and turned

around, ready for attack.

When I turned around to face whatever it was behind me, I found that I was

facing a huge furry, blue beast. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing

came out...


End file.
